Heaven's Bolt Amy
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40215 |no = 485 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 31 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 38, 54, 60, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |normal_distribute = 20, 8, 15, 7, 26, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 32, 48, 54, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100 |bb_distribute = 15, 8, 10, 7, 20, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 30, 34, 48, 52, 56, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 10, 7, 7, 15, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The eldest daughter of an aristocratic family from Palmyna. Unable to persuade the king, she was forced to watch her home get destroyed by the gods from afar, where the anger and sadness of her situation destroyed her emotionally. Risking her life as she traversed the battlefield, there was no end to her fighting spirit, which, spreading to the warriors of both countries, sparked a flood of rage toward the gods. However, she would later come to realize that this is exactly what triggered Palmyna's destruction. |summon = This blade protects those I love. However, I misused it once. Can you forgive me? |fusion = Thank you very much. I promise I won't let the power you have given me go to waste! |evolution = Please use my power. I don't want to feel the regret I felt that time again. | hp_base = 4743 |atk_base = 1350 |def_base = 1462 |rec_base = 1255 | hp_lord = 6254 |atk_lord = 1753 |def_lord = 1694 |rec_lord = 1582 | hp_anima = 6997 |rec_anima = 1384 |atk_breaker = 1951 |def_breaker = 1496 |atk_guardian = 1555 |def_guardian = 1892 |rec_guardian = 1483 |def_oracle = 1595 | hp_oracle = 5957 |rec_oracle = 1879 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Divine Wave |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk and Def for all types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Thunder Spear Drill |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Injury and Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Lightning Spear |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Injury and Weakness effect |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40214 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}